Catpaw
App: Here ]] Is an original character, based of the world of Final Fantasy XI, which is a MMORPG. Canon information Hobbies: *Clothwork, Fishing, Cooking, Alchemy, Gold smithing, Wood working, Leather craft, Smithing and Bone crafting through crystal synthesis. *Enjoys taking photos of her travels / adventures. *Spending time with her two Chocobos: Suiedel (yellow, male) & Joyeuse Einhorn (black, male); her wyvern Vhiki, she obtained from completing the quest to become a Dragoon; and her automation Luron, she made after completing the quest to become a Puppetmaster. *Pouncing male Elvaans Favorite food: *Meat Mithkabob (any kabobs and she'll be happy), Grilled Hare, Pebble Soup, Selbina Milk, White Bread, Sushi (rarity due to being kind of expensive), Snoll Gelato (another rare treat), Buche au Chocolat (Romy made her one for Starlight Celebration), Apple / Pear / Orange au Lait, Chocomilk, Land Crab Meat, San d'Orian Carrots, & La Theine Cabbage. Least favorite food: *Goblin chocolate (yuk! So bitter!), Rock / Stone cheese (on its own, so hard!), Goblin Bread (wth is a bone chip doing this?! POISON FLOUR too!), safe to say she dislikes most of Goblin cooking. Places she enjoys visiting: *The Nation of San D'Oria *Selbina / Mhaura (Port town) *Dangruf Wadi (Hot springs in Bastok) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Hall of Gods (Leads to Tu'Lia aka Sky) *Misareaux Coast Places she rather avoid visiting: *Davoi (Orcs hide-out) *Yuhtunga / Yhoator Jungles (The confusing path to the city of Norg) *Temple of Uggalepih (Tonberries!) *The Eldieme Necropolis (Lever puzzle and maze while the Undead roam) *Uleguerand Range (A winter maze and quite dangerous) *Attohwa Chasm (A desert maze and infested with Antlions) Favorite monsters: *Rabbits *Coeurl *Goblin Weavers (drop cloth items) *Apkallu *Qiqirn *Formors & Shadows (Appears also as Hume, Taru, Galka & Mithra) *Hpemde *Pixie Hated monsters: *Goblins & Moblins *Antica & Antlions *Malboros & Rafflesia *Chigoe & Gnats *Mimics *Tauri *Sea Monks Worse fears: *Loosing control of her blue magic when she's a Blue Mage, since the risk is becoming a monster known as a Soulflayer. *Becoming Mithra Ark Angel who is formed by envy. Elegante Deaths: 1 Died on 4th Wall, by Eald'narche (Final Fantasy XI) with an Omega Javelin through the heart; which a scar resides there now. Warnings & Punishments: 0 Can be found in her room or wandering around any of the decks or fishing near a body of water, she goes to buffet, Kuma-Ko, Sergei's for food. She has a tendancy to explore the maze or is racing with the chocobos. Avoids going to Deck 6 after a nearly being killed by pony bee poison. Took care of an infant with 11, named him Lehko after a male Mithra Cat knows. Recieved a pendant from 11 during Christmas and a couple other gifts. Got a Heron feather from the Re-Dead event and hasn't used it gave to Reno. Had a golden frog named Quina which she gave to Kage for an answer. Has Reno's blue jacket. Has a 'coeurl' themed umbrella and rain coat due to rain event. Has a vuvuzela thanks to Redd, but won't touch it due to not being a Bard. Has been turned into a Hume (human) four times; once on Valentine's Day, during the Ghadd Festival, a tea party hosted by Alice and Pear Blossom Festival. (Human PB is Sophie Ellis Bextor) Is part of Team Beta, formed by Godric Now has a circular palm-shaped mark on her arm by her elbow, it was caused by her curiousity of Cyrus' magic. If selected in the Video Arcade fighting console... *Wields a sword and shield *Quite nible and speedy *Occasionally can hit twice in one attack (sword ability) *The special ability gauge needs to be at least 1/3 for her cast magic *1/3 of SA gauage full allows for level 1 spells to be casted; 2/3 of the SA gauge allows for level 2 spells to be casted (Fire 2, Protect 2, etc); full SA gauge allows for level 3 spells to be casted *A certain combination will allow one to access to either elemental, enchancing or debuffing magic. *Elemental magic casted will be one of: Water, Stone, Aero, Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder; always random. *Enchancing magic casted will help Catpaw in battle and can be one of: Protect (reduces damage for a brief amount of time), Shell (reduces magic damage before a biref amount of time), Stoneskin (takes three hits of no damage), Blink (dodges three attacks), or Haste (increases pmovement speed); always random. *Debuffing magic casted will hinder the opponent for a brief amount of time and can be one of: Slow (reduces movement speed), Gravity (limit jumping), Paralyze (unable to attack), Silence (prevents magic users from casting), or Blind (reduces accuracy); always random. *Instant kill: Chainspell; casts several elemental spells in a row until opponent is KO'd *Alternative outfit: Duelist attire Relationships Before the MS Elegante Wilhelmcaster - A male Hume Samurai and Cat's fiancee, gave her a corsage in Miseraux Coast as an engagement gift. Nearly got herself killed thinking Wil was dead during an event in Castle Zvahl's throne room. Ronny - Cat's mentor who is a male Hume and always wore a cloak that covered his face; excelled in magic. Tilik - One of her best friends, an Elvaan male Dragoon she met in Bastok after the Mithra was trampled by an event monster when she was new to adventuring. Goes to him for help and thanks to him, she was able to purchase her Noct doublet. Sages - A male Hume, met him as a Summoner during a run through Promyvion; a good friend til this day, but nearly lost him to the Empire of Aht Urghan when he decided to become a Blue Mage. He made her the top half of her wedding dress. Romidiant - Cat's Elvaan male assistant thanks to a crafty Mithra known as Luto Mewrilah, he wields a Great Axe and enjoys cooking. Daggy - An Elvaan female Bard, affectionate to Cat even if she does threaten to chop off her ears and tail then replace it with another monster's. Novalmauge - An Elvaan male who is cursed with a disease which he asks for Beastmen blood (people call him a vampire because of this and he's always in Bostaunieux Oubliette), which Cat bring him regularly. And several others~ On the Boat Kevas - Serrath Khurshid - Baijznyherglert'allalax Sempotyllallalligrfturg - Kage - Erol - 11 - Jane Dowe - Vin - Fujiwara Shiro - Urataros - Verg - Lethe - AMU - Remy Whitecastle - Lily - Samuel Goldthwaine Robinson, Jr. - Billy - Jeremiah - Brynhildr Dottir - Mimmi Kopanski - Buffy Summers - Rfena - The Narrator/Tyler Durden - Xanth Aumeli - Marco Devera - Reno - Veld - Chelle Vierren - Jinx - Pamela - Sabriel - Godric - Greed - Roll - Castiel - Guy Mann - Cyrus Hawthorne - John Silver - Tseng - Riku - Sokka - Zuko - Kairi - Mikaela Banes - Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active